Albrecht's Workshop
Information Albrecht's Workshop can be used to produce higher-value gems from lower-value gems. This will also require some money, time and additional resources like Crystal Glue and Magnifying glasses , which an both be bought in Leonid's shop. There may be future requirements, such as Jewellery Cases for higher level gems, though this hasn't been implemented yet. Construction * Hire 10 builders. These are tourists with a helmet icon . * Find a spyglass . Buy it at Leonids for 60 , 30 and 15 . Hint: The spyglass is a top shelf item from Leonids shop, so buy the top shelf item every time to improve the odds of you getting the spyglass. * Manage construction. Provide 550 energy zaps . (Open the quest window, click on hammer ﻿. This will consume energy). A battery can be bought to get 500 energy zaps at once. If you own a battery, click on the next to the energy progress bar to use the battery. ;Reward for completing construction :1x Large Economy scroll, 1x , 3x Upgrade to Level 2 In order to craft Rubies, one needs to upgrade the workshop. Requirements for the first upgrade: * $ 100,000 * 5 * 20 * 1 , received from crafting gems The time to complete this upgrade is 12 hours. Upgrade to Level 3 Requirements for the second upgrade, needed to craft Sapphires: * $ 200,000 * 10 * 30 * 2 Upgrade to Level 4 Requirements for the third upgrade, needed to craft Amethysts: * $ ? * ? * ? * ? Upgrade to Level 5 Please note, upgrades to level 5 and above are only available for the iOS version of the game (from v2.5.0) at the moment. Requirements for the fourth upgrade, needed to craft Fine Emeralds: * $ ? * 5 * 15 * 50 * 4 The time to complete this upgrade is ? hours. Upgrade to Level 6 Requirements for the fifth upgrade, needed to craft Fine Rubies: * $ 700,000 * 10 * 20 * 55 * 6 The time to complete this upgrade is 32 hours. Upgrade to Level 7 Requirements for the sixth upgrade, needed to craft Fine Sapphires: * $ 1,000,000 * 15 * 25 * 60 * 7 The time to complete this upgrade is 38 hours. Upgrade to Level 8 Requirements for the seventh upgrade, needed to craft Flawless Amethysts: * $ 1,500,000 * 20 * 30 * 65 * 8 The time to complete this upgrade is 44 hours. Notes Crystal Glue , for creating Gems from small gems, costs 35 , 20 and 10 per tube and can be purchased at Leonids. The crystal glue will sometimes appear in a special 5th slot in the store. Normally there are only four store slots available to purchase from. Monocolar Magnifying Glasses , for creating Fine/Flawless Gems, cost 50 , 35 and 20 per lens and can be purchased at Leonids. The lens has so far been observed in the second slot, but may appear in other slots too. Category:Gems